Falling Down
by That Artist Girl
Summary: Haruhi is hiding a secret from the host club and after a sudden unexpected phone call during club hours every thing seems to slowly come out as every thing seems to hit the fan. Possible eventual trigger warning.
It was a normal day for the host's. Tamaki was flirting, Kyoya was counting profits, the twins were in the middle of one of their brotherly love acts, and Hunny was eating sweets while Mori watched silently.

It had been a long day for Haruhi and she was excited to go home. In the middle of hosting Haruhi's phone rang. Not wanting to be rude and ignore the girl's she's supposed to be hosting she pressed ignore without checking the caller ID thinking it probably is her over excitable father trying to tell her something silly.

It rang again. Frowning now Haruhi looks at the caller ID. It's Kyon and she knows he's not calling just for fun, something is seriously wrong.

Haruhi excuses herself and goes to a vacant corner to take the call. The hosts start to listen carefully while still making sure not to ignore their customers. When Haruhi picks up the phone its Ryan on the other end which confuses her. She remembers to remain quiet for most of the conversation since she knows the hosts are probably listening but as the conversation continues she gets louder and louder and tears start pouring out of her eyes.

Haruhi never cries. Not ever. And when the hosts see her do so now they are shocked and don't know what to do.

Kyoya is the first to get over the shock and seeing something is wrong with Haruhi asks the customers to leave a little early and they go with little to no complaints.

Haruhi is to busy trying to get all her stuff together and keep herself together to notice Kyoya shooing the customers out the door and the other curious and concerned hosts surrounding her.

"I got to go" Haruhi says at the same time as Hikaru asks her "What's Wrong?" Crying even harder now she tries to push her way to the door past Mori and Hunny repeating how she got to get going.

Kyoya being the most reasonable host offers her a ride to were ever she needs to go, figuring they will be able to figure out what's wrong with Haruhi sooner or later on the way.

Not wanting to get the hosts involved in her problems but needing to get to Kyon as quickly as possible she accepts the ride.

They all head to Kyoya's limo as Haruhi gives the address to the driver and soon their on their way.

They drive for about twenty minutes before arriving at a run down bad neighborhood apartment complex. The neighborhood they are in is very ghetto and the hosts are now concerned as to what Haruhi would need to do here that was so important and upsetting to her.

Haruhi is the first out of the limo when the car stops and she immediately goes to apartment 2D on the second floor with the hosts following closely after.

Haruhi pounds on the door and theirs a muffled shout of one minute. Sure enough after one minute the door opens with a boy standing in nothing but his family guy boxers, shocking and embarrassing all the host club members who were both shocked and jealous that Haruhi would bring them to another boys house and a half naked one at that.

Haruhi agnalogies the boy with a "Hey Ryan, where is he?". And Ryan laughs saying "Probably in the bathroom puking his guts up again ". And with that and with her face set Haruhi pushes past Ryan into the apartment telling the Hosts to come in and stay in the living room.

The host's pile into the living room witch is littered with trash and beer cans and the walls full of posters of splayed half naked women and the hosts are mildly disgusted, as Haruhi slips down the hallway where loud retching noises are coming from. Soon Haruhi comes back into the living room supporting a boy in her wake. The and red messy hair and bloodshot green eyes and is covered in bruises, blood, and a mix of vomit all over his clothes.

The hosts are even more concerned and disgusted now and they wonder who on earth this boy is and why he looks so terrible and what happened to him. She sits him down on the couch were Ryan complains he'll get the couch messy and Haruhi tells him to "Shut up and that its already a mess" before going back down the hallway and returning with a pile of men's clothes.

Haruhi then starts to undress the boy and put clean clothes on him and the hosts are starting to realize this is not a first time occurrence and feel awkward like they are intruding. This only gets worse when right in the middle of the living room Haruhi demands the boy remove his pants making most of the hosts jaws drop at this demand. The boy complies but not before wiggling his eyebrows and slurring out that if she wanted him naked she just had to ask, witch sets Tamaki out into a fit of how that is no way to talk to a lady and Kyoya and the others finally realize he's drunk.

Once Haruhi has the boy in clean clothes she addresses Ryan again asking for the story on what happened. Ryan goes into a story of how Kyon the boy apparently went to his favorite bar and got drunk and got into a bar fight for who knows what reason and called him were he picked him up and brought him back here. Before he could get arrested.

Nodding at Ryan Haruhi asks if he did anything else that he knows of: "drugs or anything". This alarms the hosts and worries them that Haruhi is hanging around people who drink and do drugs too and Kyoya makes a note to look more into Haruhi's so called friends or who ever these people are.

Right as Ryan finished talking to Haruhi Kyon still in his drunken haze grabs Haruhi around the waist and yanks her down into his lap before anyone knows what's happening. Mori gets up to rescue Haruhi from the drunk man but before he has the chance Haruhi takes things into her own hands and slaps Kyon across the face leaveing a hand print across his face. Kyon looks shocked and so do the hosts (they never imagined Haruhi would ever hit anyone like that or hard enough to leave a mark). "Baby, Haru wad you do that for?" Kyon slurs though with a little less slur than earlier making most of the hosts fists tighten for calling Haruhi that. "I'm not your baby Kyon! Grow the fuck up!"

Kyon doesn't seem to fazed by this and reply's with a cheeky smile "you'll always be my baby and I'll always love you even though I don't deserve you". Haruhi choked on tears at this and she tenderly touched his cheek and Kyon closed his eyes and leaned his face into her small hand, as Hikaru, Kyoya, and Karou looked on in jealousy.

Taking a minute to collect herself Haruhi goes into the kitchen to prepare some coffee to help Kyon get more somber and maybe give some coffee to the host's if they like as well while they wait.

Once the coffee is done and Haruhi has Kyon drinking plenty of water and coffee she puts Kyon to bed in his room while the host's wait. Then she say's a brief goodbye to Ryan and asks the host's to take her home where she goes for some well needed sleep after such a long and stressful day.

The next day Haruhi is doing much better than the previous day and though she still looks worn and has dark circles under her eyes from the stress. The day passed quickly and pretty soon it was once again time for host club. However during host club the club had an unexpected visit from Kyon himself.

His shaggy hair was neatly brushed back and he was wearing black jeans and a three days grace band t-shirt. Over all he looked Goth and very out of place among the yellow dresses and blue suits of the school uniform of the host's customers. The girls all giggled when he came in and they kept stealing shy glances at him when they thought he wasn't looking.

He said he came for Haruhi and came to apologize and the host's were non to happy he came. He paid the bill to sit and talk with Haruhi though Haruhi was pissed Kyoya charged him. He and Haruhi talked with the giggling girls and answered their questions while the other host's listened like: "So how do you two know each other?", "Will you be here more often now that Haruhi and you are reconnected?", and of course "Will Kyon be becoming a host?".

Haruhi and Kyon answered each question with a smile saying they have known each other since they were little and their moms were friends before they both passed away in a car crash to witch the girls ohhhed and awed at. Kyon will certainly be here a lot more depending if Haruhi wants him around and no he will not be becoming a host (not that the club would let him even if he wanted to after what they'd seen of him).

Only after club when all the customers were gone did the real fun start with Haruhi and Kyon. As soon as the all the customers were out of hearing range Haruhi said something that gave every host a shock not knowing she would ever talk so bad. "What the fucking hell are you here for? Your not welcome to ruin my life like you do yours. It will only make losing you in the long run that much harder for me." The hosts were in shock. Kyon had the good graces to look sorry and whispered "I came to apologize and explain myself". Haruhi was still pissed but she told him to continue so Kyon did. He explained how one glass just turned into another and another and another until he wasn't thinking straight and when he saw a man beating up a young girl how he only saw her and just snapped witch concerns the hosts of why he would think of Haruhi when he sees a young girl being beaten but they are quickly distracted by what he says next. Kyon says "I couldn't let that man go. I just couldn't and if I had the choice to do it again I would do the exact same thing and I have no regrets even though I know your mad at me".

Haruhi is looking even madder and the host's are confused why; he helped save a girl and drunk off his ass or not that was the right thing to do. Then Haruhi starts shouting "Its not even about that! Its about everything else you do to! I'm glad you saved that girl but I'm tired of the drugs! I'm tired of the suicide attempts! And I'm tired of the everything! Always worrying one day I'm goanna get a phone call saying you went and killed yourself!" By the end of this rant the host's have just gotten a better insight of what was wrong with Haruhi's friend but what next comes out of his mouth shocks and breaks everyone of their hearts for Haruhi.

Kyon's on the defensive mode now and is now not really watching what he is saying and says what he knows will break her "Oh yeah look who's fucking talking. The stupid little abused girl who doesn't know when to give up on people for their own good. You fucking let your father beat the shit out of you and come crying and hurt to me, expect me to bandage you all up and send you on your merry fucking way to take care of the guy that is the very one that fucking hurts you!" Kyon pauses for a minute to take a breath and continues because he's now on a roll "And you get mad at me for my drinking and drugs well at least I don't fucking cut like you do. Your just lucky the school uniform required here is long sleeved or all your stupid little boyfriends would be asking a lot of questions about all those pretty little scars on your wrists!". The host's don't know what to do with this new information about Haruhi. They just thought she was really clumsy or something and it turns out it was the or something.

Tear's are pouring down Haruhi's face and Kyon looks shocked at what he just said and start saying he's sorry and he never meant any of it and he loves her and he's so sorry for even thinking it. Haruhi tells him to get out and to the host's disbelief Kyon does but he says he'll be back and he again is truly sorry.

Haruhi collapses into on of the sofa's and Hunny curious and scared goes up to her and pulls up her sleeve and there it is just like Kyon said it would be; multiple diagonal cuts straight across her thin wrists. Hunny staggers back and looks at Haruhi whispers what everyone of them is thinking "Why?".

 **This is just a little something that I came up with that I hope you like. Like a lot of my stories I am writing this as I go and I am not sure how this will turn out or if I will leave this here or continue it onto a longer story line. If I do continue there may or may not be some abuse, cutting, and other trigger warning worthy things. Just thought you should know. Make sure to review. THE HOST CLUB WANTS YOU TO REVIEW!**


End file.
